Of Tea And The Imaginary
by RozErika
Summary: "...YES." Her eyes were cold and blank...but there was a sign of sympathy and nostalgia in them. GAMES. It's the same as sentencing those pitiful WITCHES. /Features EP5 spoilers, you've been warned. Entry for ImmortalxSnow's contest entry, R&R!/


**DISCLAIMER- CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. THEY BELONG TO 07th EXPANSION. I OWN NOTHING**

_Note that Italic handwriting will be counted as a flashback, thoughts or emphasis XD_

**Entry for ImmortalxSnow's Umineko contest; mine actually FAILS. D:  
**

* * *

**Of Tea And The Imaginary**

"Lady ERIKA."

"What?"

"Don't you need SUGAR?"

The Inquisitor of Heresy gazed solemnly at her master, her eyes fixed and her face pulled in a mild empty look. Erika raised her eyebrows at her, then lowered them in botheration. She knew that bringing Dlanor over for some tea wouldn't help as much as helping herself.

"Silence, you! Cream is much better!" She snapped, snatching her cup. It spilled some contents on the teal grass and on Dlanor's velvet coat. She ignored this and poured more coffee into her cup, regardless of how Dlanor looked at her. Dlanor simply tried to wipe away the stain, but it was indelible.

She frowned, expecting Erika to apologize. Instead, she didn't.

Dlanor started to add more sugar to her Keemun Tea, a type of Chinese tea that was not really common in the 'World Of Magic'. It was her first time drinking it, but hesitation filtered her as she considered the tea as a bitter beverage. Whilst the Witch of Truth was gulping down masses of coffee -though she didn't intend to, Dlanor began stirring her cup, staring back at her reflection in the tea with the same vacant expression.

"You're adding _way _too much sugar there," Erika twitched at the sight of her servant who plainly created a spiral swirl with her spoon as though a feeling of nostalgia. She curved her lips in a straight line.

Dlanor looked up, "OH. Okay THEN."

She proceeded to the stirring which made Erika quite disturbed. She stared at the open space at the garden near the mansion. The sky that was covered by a blanket of dull silver cloud was now decorated with clear blue skies. Ragged clouds became angels, and the wind blew gently and delicately, sending a surge of calm through the two young girls.

"D'you think it's going to rain later?" Erika said suddenly, putting her coffee down on the parched grass and flopping down on one of the sunbeds. She stretched, feeling the cracks in her body as she let out a contented sigh.

Dlanor shook her head. "I don't think SO. The weather will go up to thirty-five today, but we could do with some RAIN."

"I can't remember it ever being as hot as this before."

Dlanor shook her head again. "Neither can I. But, I actually _like_ the HEAT. But not that MUCH." She didn't look hot at all. Her porcelain skin was as fine as rosy white and no drop of sweat was anywhere on her. She looked superior from a little girl, with her arm of iron and her white boots. But she felt awful in comparison to Erika - her hair being a curly pudding, pale and lumpen with misery.

"It's because it's so humid," Erika told her, "That's why it feels so heavy and awful." She shrugged nonchalantly. The wind slowed its pace.

Dlanor stopped stirring and looked at Erika. "Why are we talking about the WEATHER?" She said softly. Thinking that her master was not as vicious as she used to be, Dlanor began to feel a sense of suspicion. She eyed Erika intensely like a video camera on record;staring at her, scanning her face.

Erika was earned a jolt and shot a look at her. It seemed like as if Dlanor wanted to know something Erika was hiding. But little did Erika knew that she didn't want to, that is, if she cared. "_Why not_? Then what do YOU suggest talking about?" Dlanor expected Erika to punish her cruelly, but the blue-haired girl just boasted verbal fights. This wasn't rare, not was it common.

She flapped her pigtail with a hand. She was even ticked off when Dlanor stopped to sip her tea, probably thinking that she was ignoring her. "Games, games, games, oh lovely games! That's right, you're always talking about those silly icky games now don't you, Dlanor A. Knox? Especially your..."

The Inquisitor put her cup from her lips, and Erika was automatically quiet. Dlanor stared at her for a moment, making Erika surprised as her face was level and her eyes dark with slight fury. She wanted to say something, but she cut herself off and looked over to the accessorized garden maze.

"...YES." Her eyes were cold and blank...but there was a sign of sympathy and nostalgia in them.

_GAMES. It's the same as sentencing those pitiful WITCHES._

The young girl was thinking of something, but Erika didn't get to figure out what it was. She leaned over to the right to see Dlanor's face, her head cocked over to her side and her eyes squinted in concentration just looking at her subordinate. Erika's cup was empty, but Dlanor's still had tea in it, long chilled. For some reason the tea didn't matter at all. As if it never existed in this world right now. The wind stopped blowing. The butterflies fluttering were gone. And the leaves on trees weren't rustling anymore.

"Hey you."

_It's all a matter of DEATH. And BETRAYAL. Why, why ME? Why am I USELESS?_

Dlanor looked up at the clear radiant sky, and she was at a loss in deep thought. The sun's glare shone throughout the vast area, but it didn't hurt Dlanor's eyes. It, in fact, pleased her. Just like in Heaven._  
_

_"Hello, FATHER." Would she greet him, hold his hand, and play with him in the rushing daisies. Would she laugh with him, and play jigsaw puzzles with him, and drink tea with him. Would she play in the swing, pushed by him. Would she help him in Judgment, in Purgatory. Would she fight with him, by his side._

_Push me HIGHER! Is this a DAISY? Would you like more TEA? This piece doesn't fit ANYMORE. Don't make me to not follow YOU. You know that I can't wield a sword RIGHT. Can you teach ME?  
_

"Helllooooo. Dlanor?"

_"Goodbye, FATHER." Would she see him fall to his knees, tears trickling down his cheeks. Would she see him drop his sword, his hand wrapped up in blood. Would she hear him laugh a bitter laugh, small and unwillingly. Would she say her last words for him instead him saying those words himself. Would she aims the sword at his throat, a hair's breadth away from it. Would she not shed tears, now that she knew what would happen. Would she see him smile at her, and let her be._

_"I guess this is farewell, Dlanor."_

_"Perhaps SO."_

"Er...Dlanor."

_"Oh...One more thing. Could you close your eyes?"_

_"What FOR?"_

_"I just don't want you to..."_

_"To WHAT?"_

_"To encounter the same problems I did."_

_It was the only smile she could never forget. More or less would she stare at the sky and think about him, though regretting the fact she still remembered. _

_"Make sure you promise me not to."_

_At such a young age would she lose her-_

"Why are you crying?"

In an instant, Dlanor was knocked out of her thoughts by Erika pushing her finger against her forehead, making her head to tilt to the back. She could fear droplets on her cheeks, realizing it as tears. Erika seemed as well startled to see Dlanor cry; it was the very first time she saw her cry.

"APOLOGIES. I didn't mean TO." Dlanor bluntly said, reaching for a napkin in the picnic basket to wipe off her tears.

She started to when Erika grabbed the napkin. She guided it to Dlanor's eyes and helped to mop the tear-stricken eyes.

"Why are you doing THIS?" Dlanor questioned, after Erika settled the napkin on the grass. Erika simply shrugged.

"You look ugly when tears come out of those eyes." Dlanor didn't seem so sure. She noticed a change of Erika, and a feeling that this was only temporary. "You know I hate it when people cry."

"HUH?"

"Sorry for saying those words in front of you. Didn't know you'd be so dramatic."

"OH. ...Wait, DRAMATIC?"

Erika didn't answer. Dlanor stared right back at her curiously, wondering what this burst of energy was that jolted through her. It felt so right and so fine that Dlanor was too distracted to find Erika glaring at her.

After eyeing the Witch Hunter's look, Erika suddenly broke into laughter. Dlanor couldn't understand why she was laughing away like a crazed hyena. After a few minutes of Erika's show of laughing, she wiped off tears from her eyes using a handkerchief. She laughed too hard that almost the whole handkerchief was dripping with tears. Also, cackling away delightedly made her stomach ache. Noticing Dlanor's stained coat, she grabbed it and pressed the handkerchief into it. Dlanor was a little surprised.

"There! Now it's gone!" Erika said with truimph, "That stain has now disappeared!"

Dlanor picked up her coat. It was still a little wet. "But there's a little coffee on I-"

"Never mind ABOUT IT! At least it's clean!" The sudden burst made Dlanor jump. Erika's brows furrowed, not at Dlanor's face, but the stain. No doubt it was a little wet, but the coat was as nice as new. Dlanor sighed. "You should thank your master, the detective, Erika Furudo! You hear me?"

"ALRIGHT. You have my thanks, Lady ERIKA."

Erika also rummaged through her bag that was leaning on the picnic basket. She fumbled through some tissue paper, books and packets of muffins. Taking out a box, she showed it in Dlanor's face. "Anyway...THIS IS FOR YOU." Dlanor was expectantly astonished, and reluctantly took the box. It was nicely wrapped up in color paper, with ribbons and things like that. She felt like a little birthday girl.

Erika was impatient. "Open it!" She almost screamed, almost causing Dlanor to drop the box. Indeed she tore off the paper and the sticky tape that sealed the cardboard box. She opened it to reveal...

A pair of cat ears and a leash.

A leash? "What is THIS..." Dlanor managed to mumble, and Erika squealed excitedly.

"It's cross-dressing, silly!" Erika offered to help to put the leash on Dlanor's neck, and clipped the cat ears near to her hat. It flopped down to her temples. Dlanor felt strikingly in the same situation as Battler was in. Her cheeks were colored in embarrassment. She sure didn't feel comfortable at all.

"This is your punishment for not paying attention to me just now," Erika pouted, standing up. She pulled the leash which made Dlanor drop down on her knees and hands. She smiled eagerly, "This way we can beat Battler in his stupid game!"

G-GAME? "Apologies, but I don't think this is a good IDEA...Lady ERIKA."

"Oh sure it is!" Erika reassured her, patting her on the head like a pet's owner. She then pulled the leash again, causing Dlanor to stand up, stumbling. "I just need you to act as cute as possible!"

"AH."

Staggering after Erika with a leash and flopping ears, Dlanor didn't seem to appear sad or disappointed at all. She might think this as 'fun'.Upon hearing Erika's childish plans of deceiving the stakes, she held a small smile. After her father's death, she did learn a lot of things in life. Most importantly, Erika. Her smile grew warmer. This was odd, but it was strangely good.

_Maybe this won't be so bad after ALL._

Erika waved a hand in a play. "Right! Cornelia! Gertrude! Come see what I've got!"

"Oh NO."

* * *

**I can't believe I'm done. XDDD I'm starting to love this couple A LOT. I REALLY AM. Funny for a girl like me to like yuri rather than yaoi. It's so weird but it's really cute. Did I make Dlanor emo. What.  
**

**This is my first time writing a Dlanor x Erika so I'm really trying my best to keep them in character. I think I didn't. I don't know, actually.**


End file.
